fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heirs to the Wrath/Requiem from the Dunes
Divine wars never end! — Official tagline ''Heirs to the Wrath - Requiem for the Dunes'' is an upcoming and the first expansion pack (DLC) for the the 3D fighting video game Heirs to the Wrath. The DLC is set to be released for Nintendo Switch on 2020. By the ESRB rating standards, the game will be rated M for blood, violence and partial nudity. The biggest introductions of this expansion pack are two new fighters and two new arenas but it also adds to the original game new musics, new challenges for the Ascension mode, new upgrades and new outfits. __TOC__ For the latest information on the game, please visit our official website! ▲ Click here ▲ The expansion pack adds several enhancements to Heirs to the Wrath, including two additional Arabian fighters, Leïla and Houssem and two new arenas, Gravity Lab and Lions Court. Additionally, Requiem from the Dunes adds a new casual outfit for each fighter (without counting alternative colors), five new Ascension challenges, 5 new upgrades (with a new type: Space Upgrade), new music and a new display theme, desert. The DLC also comes with some character balance changes, meaning that a wave of gameplay changes were made to make the cast more balanced working on, for example, their damage value, their stats, their hitbox, their movements, their hit effect alterations and even their combo. All fighters will also receive new moves to develop the strategies around their gameplay. Two new fighters are introduced in the '''Heirs to the Wrath - Requiem from the Dunes. The game features, now, a roster of 18 playable characters. New Fighters Two new stages are introduced in the Heirs to the Wrath - Requiem from the Dunes, from the already 16 available. New Affiliations With two new fighters comes new Tag Moves as certain characters have a special moves together if they are affiliated. New Upgrades In the Ascension mode, you can add now add a new type of "Upgrades" to your fighter: The Space Upgrades. This new type of Upgrades alters directly the stage where the battle takes place, bringing new mechanics to it. For example, adding Fire Trial in one of your Upgrade Slots will create fire pillars in the arena that both fighters have to avoid. Like other Upgrades, the Space Upgrades can be activated at the beginning of the match if a fighter have it in their Upgrade Slots or activated when a player uses in Deity form if the Upgrade is in the Deity Upgrade Slots. Mostly like the Downgrades, if a Space Upgrades is used during Online fights the winner gains 10% more Online points for each (different) Space Upgrades on both fighters. |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#e24ad5;"|'Capture Combos Upgrades' |- |style="background-color:#665436;"|'Houssem Combo' |style="background-color:#665436; width: 70%;"| The fighter gains a new combo from Houssem's moveset. |- |style="background-color:#665436;"|'Leïla Combo' |style="background-color:#665436;"| The fighter gains a new combo from Leïla's moveset. |- |} New Ascension Challenges Five new challenges make their apparition in the Ascension mode with Requiem from the Dune. As secret challenges, you have to unlock them by doing specific action. New Outfit set Each fighter has now a third secret outfit set (a fighter's outfit set includes a costume for each of their form: human, deity and, if available, aternative deity). Leïla and Houssem also have two standard outfit sets and a secret third one like any other fighters despite being new to the roster. Outfit selection Now the player can also chose which costume the fighter will wear depending on his form, as opposed of the predetermined two outfits selections in the original game. To do that, the player has now, on the character selection screen, a fourth outfit option where he can select, through the three different sets of costumes, the outfit of the human, the deity and, if available, the alternative deity forms. In the VS mode, you can’t choose an outfit if it was already selected by the opponent. Caleb and Darren are the only fighter who can’t use this option as they don’t change their outfit between their form, their outfit evolves with them. Arcade Mode When you finish the arcade mode with a fighter, you unlock a cinematic where is shown a memory from the fighter in the form of a slide of images. With two new fighters in Requiem from the Dunes, two new endings are unlockable. |} Ascension Mode When you finish the last challenge in the Ascension mode with a fighter, you unlock a cinematic where is the fighter is interviewed by Janus who has a different tone of voice and gesture depending on who is talking to. Depending on the fighter, he can be excited, terrified, flirty or childish. The player then has a choice between three questions, he could only asks one. With two new fighters in Requiem from the dunes, two new endings are unlockable. |} Logos HTTWDLC1logo.png|Logo Character Designs Others Artworks Unofficial Artworks & Fanarts Thanks to all of you who took the time to draw the characters of Heirs to the Wrath! If you did an art about this game and want me to share it here just post it in the comments. SaekoYukata.jpg|Saeko (Izanami's new outfits) by Elektrode concept.jpg|Elek-Trode (new outfits) by 89AA62B6-4007-45A0-9BF5-4AD7ACDFFBAB.jpeg|Qingyun (new outfits) by }} * Houssem's Deity form, Media, is heavily inspired by Cthulhu from the Lovecraft mytho. As Cthulhu doesn't belong to an ancient civilization mythology despite being very popular as a fictional deity, the HTTW Team choose to turn him into a robotic soldier. * New outfits for Saeko, Caleb, Elek-Trode and Qingyun were designed by users on Fantendo, respectively , , and . Thanks to them! Category:Coral Games Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Completed articles Category:Downloadable Content